


hands held

by grlnrdpnbby



Series: Mandromera drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Short & Sweet, Winter, like 19 words long kind of short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnrdpnbby/pseuds/grlnrdpnbby
Summary: a small love story
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Series: Mandromera drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	hands held

Hands held, keeping out the cold. Blankets made; fires stoked. Body heat shared, vows said; quietly first, louder later.


End file.
